A Gift of Love
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic. It is set in Cairo, Egypt with Atem as Prince. It is about a legendary child, who was supposed to be a gift from the gods. COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

**A Gift of Love**

This takes place in Cairo, Egypt. The Egyptians lived peacefully in the desert lands they called home. They thrived under their Prince, Prince Atem. There was one thing odd about Egypt though. There existed a legend. A legend of a child created by love and sent by the gods. However, something happened to this child that angered the gods very much. Here is where our story begins.

"Can't this wait until morning doctor?"

"No, we are so close to finding out what powers this child holds. I will not let my reputation as one of the lead scientist in all of Cairo, be at risk."

"Please sir, the child still sleeps."

"Wake her then."

"Alright," sighed the female doctor as she went to the containment cell where the female child slept.

"Melisa, please wake up for me. Please?"

"Whaaaa?" What do you want? I was having a wonderful dream."

"Now isn't the time. Please..."

"Is she awake?" asked the doctor as he came in through the open door of the cell.

"Yes, she's awake."

"Good."

"What're you gonna do to me?! More tests?! Or make me play a so called 'game'?!"

"Why you..."

"Please doctor. Making her cry is a big mistake."

"I don't care. What happened last time was just a casualty. We are so close to a scientific breakthrough. Imagine, tapping into the power of the gods."

"Is that all I am to you?! Some sort of weapon?! Some 'way to unlocking the power of the gods'?! I won't stand for it anymore!" Melisa cried as she broke out of the room and ran. She ran and ran, but the doctors were hot on her tail. They caught her, drugged her, and then restrained her to her bed with chains. Melisa cried herself to sleep that night.

Meanwhile...

"They are a disgrace! Defying us and abusing our gift to them!" cried Ra, the Sun God.

"Please Dearest Ra, they are scientists. They do not understand."

"Exactly!"

"Anger will not get you anywhere, my dear friend."

"Anubis is right. But to see her tortured and used so horribly like that," said Hathor, who was looking close to tears.

"We cannot allow our gift to be defiled like that!"

"I know," replied Isis.

"Isn't there anyone we can trust?" sniffled Hathor.

"What about the current ruler? Prince Atem is his name?" asked Anubis.

"Ah yes. He has a strong will, adamant personality, and arrogant yet he's kind hearted and compassionate."

"Shall I call for the Prince then?" asked Isis.

"Yes."

"Please hurry Isis," Hathor said, choking back sobs. Isis nodded, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

"Dear Prince, Prince Atem. The great gods of Egypt need you." Prince Atem slept soundly, but was awakened by a bright light. The Eye glowed on his forehead.

"What in Ra?! Wh-who's there? Who calls my name?"

"It is I, Isis. Have I startled you dear Prince?"

"No, Great Goddess Isis. What do you require of me?"

"There is a very special matter there in your kingdom of Cairo that requires your assistance."

"I am at your service."

"Deep in Cairo, there is a secret group of scientists. Nineteen years ago, those scientists stole a baby child from us. She was to be a gift to Egypt. A child forged from Love and made by the gods. Her name is Melisa. It means 'kind, seeking one'. She was to marry you Prince Atem and bring peace to Egypt. But sadly, she is being held captive against her will." Atem just sat there, stunned as he took in this new information. "Will you help us Prince Atem of Cairo?"

"I...I will."

"Thank you Prince Atem. We are grateful for your help." Isis disappeared and Atem laid back down on the bed, the Eye dissipating from his forehead. He found it hard to sleep, but a soothing song from Isis lulled him to sleep.

"Sleep now Atem. You will need full strength for the path ahead."

**This fic is based off of a drawing I did called "Wrapped In Love". Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. The Message of the Gods

**The Message of the Gods**

Prince Atem awoke to the morning sun through his window. He sat up in bed and thought hard for a moment. **_Was that really Isis? The Goddess of Motherhood that I spoke with last night? Why would she be contacting me? What if the legend is true and this child really is in danger? I'm sure it was dream. Or was it?_**

"Master Atem? Are you awake Master?" a male voice called from the doorway, outside his room. Atem shook his head to clear it.

"Yes, Mahaado. I'm awake."

"That's good, because Mana's been slaving away in the kitchen making a nice breakfast."

"I'll be dressed in a few minutes."

"Alright Master." Mahaado walked away down the hall. Atem shook his head again.

"I can't help feeling that maybe I **_did_** talk with Isis and that that girl **_is_** in danger." Atem sighed and got up from the bed to get dressed.

He sat down at the table and slowly ate. He was constantly in deep thought.

"What's wrong Master? You're letting your breakfast get cold and I worked so hard to make it for you."

"Huh? Sorry."

"Master Atem, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing Mahaado, really."

"I don't think so," Mana said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, since I'm worrying you, I'll tell you." Mana gave a smile and perked up, ready to listen.

"I...spoke with Isis last night, or rather she spoke to me."

"What?! The great Goddess Isis spoke to you Master?" Atem nodded.

"Oh my! Master, what did she want?" Mana asked, intrigued.

"Do you recall the legend that started nineteen years ago? The one about the child, the gift from the gods?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, that legend is true."

"Whaaaa?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Yes, Isis told me that this child is in grave danger. She was captured when she was just a baby, right after she had arrived."

"Oh that poor girl."

"What does this have to do with you Master?"

"I...she...Isis said that the child was supposed to marry me."

"Go Master!" Mana said with genki smile.

"Wow! That's...interesting."

"Apparently a group of scientists are holding her against her will. I have to go rescue her."

"Sounds tough."

"I know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Does she have a name Master?" Mana asked in curiosity.

"Yes, Isis said her name was Melisa."

"Ooo, that's pretty."

"It means 'kind, seeking one'." Atem sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Master?"

"I'm at a loss as to what I should do. I didn't even know there was a secret band of scientist here in Cairo."

"Well, being the Prince, you have a lot to worry about."

"There is work to be done. If you should need me, you know where I'll be."

"But Master, you hardly ate anything."

"I'm truly sorry about that."

"It's alright Master. I'll just have to make you a big lunch," Mana replied with a genki smile as she trudged off to the kitchen, singing an old Egyptian Hymn.

"I'll be right with you Master," Mahaado replied as he took the last of the breakfast dishes and put them in the kitchen.

Atem walked to the throne room and sat down on the stone chair. He sighed, his mind still filled with last night's conversation.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. Concentrate on today's duties and maybe Isis will give you more information later."

"If you say so."

"That's better." Atem continued his daily duties, but he still could not forget about what Isis had said.

"Lunch is ready," Mana said, poking her head into the throne room. "Hope you have an appetite this time Master Atem," Mana said as she left towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Mahaado asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Come on then Master."

"I'm right behind you." Atem walked down the hall towards the kitchen, but a bright light stopped him.

"Prince Atem..."

"I-Isis," he startled as he immediately bowed down to the Mother Goddess.

"I have come to give you more information."

"I am listening."

"There is a small village not far from here. There is a secret passageway where the scientists keep their laboratory. Melisa is there. It would be best for you to go at night."

"Will I be going alone?"

"No, dear Prince. We cannot risk harm to either of you. Choose one of your most loyal Shadow Monsters. They shall do fine to aide you. That is all the information you should require. Goodbye...oh and you may rise Prince Atem," Isis added with a smile. Atem just blushed and stood up.

Meanwhile...

"Get up," the male doctor said roughly.

"Please doctor, be nice with her."

"Fine then, you wake her."

"Melisa. Please wake up. It's daylight now."

"Please, just leave me alone. I won't stand to be used like some experiment anymore," she replied sleepily.

"You will get up now!"

"Please stop, doctor. You must deal with her gently." The doctor growled but let the female doctor try and coax Melisa up.

"Melisa, please. I'm sure you're hungry." Melisa turned over uncomfortably in her restraints and looked groggily up at the female doctor. The doctor smiled at her. "Why don't I get you out of those restraints?" she said with a smile.

"Really?"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I will take it from here," the female doctor hissed. Melisa looked fearful, but the female doctor took her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry. He won't do anything without my consent."

"Let's get on with it then."

"Things take time doctor," the female replied as she undid Melisa's restraints.

"Thanks Miss."

"Okay then, first lets get you something to eat."

"Okay," Melisa said taking the female doctors hand.

"What are you doing?! You're taking a major risk, letting her free!"

"Shut up. Now. The way you are doing things and the way you are forcibly treating her is slowing down progress." The doctor just growled.

"Come along Melisa. It's lunchtime."

After lunch, the female doctor led Melisa back to her cell. "Now, I have some work to do. I'll lock the door, so that the other doctors can't get to you."

"Thanks a lot Miss."

"No problem. Be good now and I'll be back," she said with a smile as she left. Melisa watched her leave and then took out a hidden book and began to read. She sang with the most beautiful voice as she read. It was the only book she had, an old songbook that the female doctor had given her when she was old enough to read. The female doctor was the only one out of the scientists that was kind to her.

Melisa was singing along happily, until she heard the lock on the door click open. "Oh Ra! It's the others!" She hid the book and then curled up under the bed.

"Where is she?"

"There, under the bed."

"Grab her."

"Stay away from me! I'm not an experiment! Leave me alone!"

"Shut up you!" She was forcefully taken out from under the bed and dragged out of the room.

They took her to a lab testing area. She had been here, many times before. They strapped her to the table, much to her dislike and screaming.

"If you don't fight back, this will be easier."

"Leave me alone! Please!"

"Have it your way." The male doctor, the one she hated from before, took a scalpel and cut her arm. She wailed in pain.

"What in Ra was that for?" she spat.

"To see if you have the ability to heal yourself and to prove if you're immortal."

"Just because I was sent by the gods, you think I'm immortal?!"

"Maybe the wound wasn't deep enough?"

"She probably isn't healing herself fast enough."

"Who knows, should I try again?"

"Leave... Her... Alone!"

"You."

"If you don't release her and turn her over to me, I will be forced to take action."

"Fine! I've had enough of you anyway. If you find anything, tell me." With that he left the female doctor and Melisa alone.

"It's alright. He's gone now. Stubborn man, you have to do things slowly and gently. The idiot."

"My arm..." Melisa whimpered.

"Let me see," the female said as she undid Melisa's arm restraints and studied her arm.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry. I forgot he had a key to the cell." The female took Melisa's arm and cleaned it with disinfectant, and then she gave her a shot of anesthetic.

"What's the shot for?"

"So that your arm will go numb. It's to deep just for a bandage."

"Oh. Bleehhh," Melisa replied as she looked away, while the female fixed her cut.

"All done. Let's get you back to your cell."

"But, won't they just come grab me again?"

"You're right. I have a better idea. Let's go back to your cell and get your things." Melisa nodded and followed.

"Okay, I have my book and my pillow."

"Alright, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." The female doctor climbed a set of stairs in the north end of the building as Melisa held tight to her hand. They reached a door with a lock.

"What's this room?"

"It's not a room. It's more of a living quarters."

"You mean I'm...?"

"Yes, to keep a closer eye on you, you'll be staying with me."

"Oooo." The female doctor smiled and opened the door. As soon as Melisa was inside, she locked the door behind her.

"Nice place you have here."

"Yes it is. I only hope it can hold both a female doctor and a nineteen year old."

"I hope I'm not too much trouble."

"Nonsense. Though, I will still be studying you. I just think that since you were obviously a gift from the gods, you should be treated more like a person. Not an experiment."

"Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry, you'll find my methods to be gentler and more...Well, I understand. You're still 'caged' and held captive."

"Yeah. But you're the only who's been nice to me."

"I appreciate the complements. I'm sure you are tired. Let's get you out of those bandages and old ratty skirt and into something more comfortable." The female rooted through her drawers and closet until she found and old linen nightgown. "This should do. Oh and here's some undergarments too."

"Thanks. Do you think I could use the bathroom?"

"Of course." Melisa smiled and went into the bathroom to change. As she washed her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow! I never knew my eyes were so blue. Or that my hair had grown so long." She then took off the bandages around her chest, ever so slowly. The faded red bandages fell to the floor and Melisa looked at herself in the mirror. What caught her attention the most was a scar in the middle of her chest. It was the symbol of the Winged Isis, but instead of holding the sun, she held a heart. "That's the mark, the mark to show that I was from the gods." She shook her head, took off her skirt, put on the undergarments, and then slipped into the dressing gown. "Wow, this feels soft and warm."

"Are you alright in there Melisa?"

"Fine Miss," Melisa replied as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ah, you look much better. I'm sure you feel better too. Except for your arm."

"Yeah," Melisa smiled and then went over to the window bench. "It's such a beautiful view. You can see all the stars and the Nile River from here. Hey, is that the palace?"

"You mean the one I always told you about? Yes. I bet you dream of meeting Prince Charming and living with him in that palace."

"Yeah, it would be cool to rule Cairo. It'd be better than here."

"I dreamed of great things when I was nineteen too. You should get some rest now."

"Okay." Melisa curled up on the floor, where her bed was set up and sung herself softly to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the palace, a certain Prince could hear Melisa's song drifting across the Egyptian sky.

"That girl... Soon I will save her." Atem closed his eyes and fell asleep listening the far away tune.


	3. Rescue Me

1**_Rescue Me_**

The Egyptian sun poured through the open window and Melisa's blue eyes fluttered open. She sat up from her blankets to find the female doctor gone. She found a plate of breakfast and a drink. She happily took them and put them away nicely when she finished. She washed up in the bathroom and was about to go look for the female doctor when...

"I can't believe you went behind my back! And to keep her in your quarters! You're putting yourself in danger!" argued the male doctor.

"You don't care about me! All you want is Melisa for your own demented ways! She was meant to be a GIFT! Not a weapon!"

"I don't care about all that divine Bull Crap! If we can find what powers she holds, she can be a useful weapon! With the power of the gods..."

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"You are member of this scientific group!" the male doctor replied as he slapped her, hard. She screamed and fell to the floor. Melisa heard all this from inside the room. She forced the door open and looked pretty pissed.

"Leave Her Alone!" she said as an aura surrounded her. A faint pink light came from under the nightgown where the Mark was.

"That's it, use your powers. Show them to me."

"Get out of here, now!" she shouted, her blue eyes cold, her voice formidable and eerie. The aura grew in power and light. Her arm began to rapidly heal and the bandage burned off. You could not tell there was a cut there anymore. The male doctor looked on in awe with a sadistic fascination. Melisa raised her hand and was about to blast the male doctor. He reacted fast and grabbed the female doctor to shield himself.

"You harm me and she will get harmed as well. Make the choice. Your life or hers?" Melisa gave him a glare and then looked solemnly at the female. She closed her eyes, put down her hand, and powered down.

"I'm sorry Miss. My powers can only be used for good. I cannot take another life."

"Melisa, please don't. Don't surrender to him."

"If I save a human life, than I must. I'm sorry." The male doctor immediately let go of the female and seized Melisa.

"**_maniacal laugh_** Too easy! **_maniacal laugh _**I'll make sure you NEVER see the light of day or a starlit night again!"

"Melisa...**_pleading sigh_**"

"That outta teach ya." The male doctor locked Melisa in her room and walked away.

"I'm...sorry. I'm...I'm sorry for everything," she sobbed as she curled up on the bed.

"Melisa? May I come in?"

"No, please go away!"

"Melisa..."

"Please just leave me alone! sob" The door clicked open and Melisa turned over in bed, her back to the door. "Please, I want to be left alone."

"No you don't. You want a friend, and I'm the only one you have," replied a familiar female voice.

"It's you," Melisa replied turning over to face her.

"Yes, it's me. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have total control over this entire facility now. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll be the only doctor that has any authority over you. No one else can do anything without my explicit consent."

"That is so awesome. Thanks Miss."

"Call me Trista, please."

"Okay Miss Trista." Doctor Trista smiled, sat down on the bed, and hugged Melisa close to her.

"I'm glad there's at least you here."

"So am I. Those idiots cannot comprehend what they are messing with. The power of the gods is very dangerous if not handled correctly. That is why I intend to get it the slow, but more efficient way. You are the child that fulfills that legend. You were created and forged by Love. Therefore, the only way to achieve your power is BY love."

"So...you only want me for my power too," Melisa said, pushing away from the embrace and looking solemnly at the ground.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry, but I must be honest. You are a joy to me and you make this place and what I do here worthwhile, but I AM curious. I want to know the power of the gods as much as the next person. I'm sorry if this puts a rift between us."

"It's...alright. I understand. I just thought..."

"Please understand that I must continue my research. I'm sorry to burst your bubble about our friendship. I'll leave you be."

"No...it's okay. Please, don't leave me."

"Alright, I won't." Dr. Trista embraced Melisa again and held her for a long time, until she felt Melisa fall asleep. She gently laid her on the bed. She looked over Melisa's arm and was astounded to find the wound had completely healed. She decided to take a blood sample and analyze it. She carefully took out a needle and, as gently as she could, she got some blood from Melisa's arm. She then tucked her in bed and locked the door tight with a key card. This insured that no one else would be able to get into the room.

"I suppose using her powers must drain her," Dr. Trista thought as she walked down the hallway. "I'll let her rest while I go analyze this."

Night fell on Cairo, and one Prince was getting ready for the most important thing he would probably ever do.

"Everything's ready Master."

"I packed you some of your favorite foods for a snack later. And just incase you get hungry. There're some treats in there for Elgor (celtic guardian, I figured a warrior would do best in a rescue mission.) and for Melisa. Be careful Master. You too Elgor." Both of them nodded. Just then a blue elf (mystical elf, his girlfriend) ran up to the group.

"Please be careful darling."

"I will Marienna, don't worry."

"I love you, come home safe."

"I will."

"You better protect our master kay?"

"I will dear friend. Don't you worry either, Mana. Just keep Marienna company for me kay?"

"I will silly." They watched as Atem and Elgor mounted a silver stallion and rode off to find the place where the scientists were.

Dr. Trista finished analyzing Melisa's blood and found some interesting components in it. "She does contain the power to heal herself, but only in extreme situations. Her powers only come about when she needs to use them. I can see that I won't be discovering the power of the gods after all. If anything, I found out that they are merciful and giving. Melisa truly is a gift of love. Her powers can only be used for acts of love. I'll have to accept that there are certain things, humans are not meant to understand." She sighed happily and closed up the lab. She then decided to go check on Melisa.

Atem and Elgor reached an old stone building. It looked entirely deserted and run down. There was an old hieroglyph sign that read "Hospital".

"This is it, I suppose."

"Shall we go in?" Atem nodded as he tied up the stallion. They both went in quietly, so as not to get caught.

"Hey! Who are you? You aren't supposed to be..." He was silenced as Elgor slashed him with his sword.

"That wasn't really necessary, Celtic Guardian. Try not to kill anyone, alright?"

"Alright, I'll just use it as a last resort next time."

They continued to walk along until they reached a room. The Eye glowed on Atem's forehead. Melisa's chest emitted the pink light from her Mark.

"What? What's going on? Why is my Mark glowing?" she asked herself as she looked under the nightgown at it.

"It's this room, I can sense it."

"Alright, I'm going in!" shouted Elgor as he slashed the door open with his sword. Melisa heard them trying to break in and hide under the bed.

"Alright Master, I'm in," Elgor said as he sheathed his sword in his belt. Both looked around the room.

"She has to be here. This is where Isis led us."

"I thought there was supposed to be a girl in here? Never mind, I found her." Elgor kneeled down close to the bed and smiled. Melisa looked fearfully back from under it.

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name's Elgor. I brought my Master here to come rescue you."

"You...aren't gonna hurt me?"

"Of course not."

"Wh-what do you mean, rescue?"

"Well, you are being held against your will aren't you? Don't you want out?" Melisa thought about this and then hid deeper under the bed.

"What's wrong? I said I wasn't gonna..."

"It's alright Celtic Guardian. Let me try to persuade her."

"If you say so Master," replied Elgor as he backed away. Melisa turned away and cowered in fear as Atem came close.

"Please don't be afraid," Atem said kneeling down where he could see her, "We mean you no harm."

"You'd better go. You could get in lots of trouble. Besides, Miss Trista said I shouldn't trust anybody."

"Well, we can't force her Master. Should we go?"

"Not yet Celtic Guardian. Melisa please..."

"How do you know my name?" she replied as she met his gaze. "Y-you're Prince Atem. The ruler of Cairo." Atem only smiled.

"Why are you...wasting your time rescuing me?"

"The Mother Goddess Isis came to me a few nights ago. She told me all about you and what I needed to do."

"If the ones who created me sent you, then...I trust you." Melisa reached out her hand and Atem took it.

"For a minute there, I thought we weren't going to succeed." Atem helped her out from under the bed.

"Sorry about being so rude, um, Elgor," Melisa replied reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, milady."

"Nice to meet you too " Just then voices and running was heard from outside.

"The doctors, they're coming. We have to get out of here."

"I'll lead the way Master, milady." Elgor bowed, unsheathed his sword and went out into the hallway. Atem quickly picked up Melisa and followed him.

"Wait, can I grab something first?"

"I suppose so." He set Melisa back down on the bed and she grabbed her songbook. "Okay, we can go now." Atem gave a small smile and picked her up again. She held onto his neck tightly as he followed Elgor out.

"Stop him!"

"Get Melisa back!"

"After them!"

"Move faster, they're getting away!" Dr. Trista walked onto the scene just in time to see Elgor and Prince Atem run off with Melisa. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled. **_'Her dream came true,' she thought to herself._**

"Dr. Trista, what you doing just standing there? Help us!"

"No, I won't."

"Fine then, out of the way!"

"STOP! Let them go!" Dr. Trista cried trying to hold them back.

"But..."

"Silence! She deserves to be free. Goodbye Melisa. I will miss you, but now you are free and you can make your dream come true."

"Damn Women!" said the lead doctor as he shoved Dr. Trista away. She smiled as Atem, Elgor, and Melissa rode off on the silver stallion. She gave a final glare to the other doctors. "You see? She's too far now. That is one fast stallion. You'll never get her now."

"That's what you think. You let her get away. Now you shall pay." With that, the other doctors ganged up on her and the peaceful, friendly, caring Dr. Trista was silenced.


	4. AnnouncementEnd

Chapter 4

_**The doctors were very upset at losing such a valuable test subject.**_

"_**I can't believe she just let Melisa go. That woman…"**_

"_**Sir, I think we can get her back."**_

"_**Really now?"**_

"_**Yes, I'd like to hear this." The other doctors nodded.**_

"_**Well, we'd have to break into the palace."**_

"_**We would be breaking the law. Besides, there are guards everywhere."**_

"_**Yes, but with our technology, we might over power them."**_

"_**The Prince will have taken extra measures to keep his guards updated with the times."**_

"_**We'll have to formulate a plan and attack at night."**_

"_**Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Well done. We'll take her back tomorrow night."**_

The doctors' plans went unnoticed, little did Melisa know, that her happy ending was about to be rewritten.

As Atem and Elgor neared the palace with Melisa, Atem looked at Melisa and smiled slightly as he saw her, sleeping soundly cuddled up against him. Elgor helped lead the horse into the royal stables and gently took Melisa from Atem.

"Wow! She must have been tired. I could never fall asleep on horseback. It's too rough." Atem chuckled slightly as he dismounted and took Melisa back.

They entered the palace and headed to Atem's chambers. Mana and Mahaado made a fuss when they got there.

"Are you alright Master? You made it safely didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"She's pretty Master. I like her."

"Good, because I'm giving you the responsibility of taking care of her." He said as he gently laid Melisa down on his big bed.

"I understand Master," Mana said with a bow. She let out a tiny squeal in excitement, looking forward to having Melisa as her master. She had this feeling that her and Melisa would be good friends, just like her and Atem were.

"Let's let her rest. Besides, there are still some things that need done before I retire for the night," Atem said as he covered Melisa with some blankets and turned to leave the room. Mana and Mahaado nodded respectfully and followed Atem out of the room.

As Melisa slept, Ra and the other gods looked down and were pleased.

"Finally, a happy home," Hathor said, clasping her hands together in happiness.

"Yes, Prince Atem has done very well."

"Atem was definitely the right choice," Ra said proudly, "Our gift should be safe now, though something tells me…"

"I agree with you my friend, I may have misjudged these scientists. They may not let her go so easily. I can sense they are plotting something."

"Are you sure Anubis?"

"Yes, I am certain. The scale of their hearts is tipping. They are not as forgiving as I preceded them to be. There is the matter of the one named Trista. Her mind is rooted in science, but yet she accepted the fact that not everything can be analyzed and explained. She was the only one that was kind to our gift, treating Melisa with respect. Her heart is lighter, much lighter than the others."

"Well, she is safe for now, but we should keep a close eye."

"Safe thanks to your guidance Isis."

"Still, I'm with Anubis on this. I don't trust the other scientists at all."

"I agree with you as well, Anubis," said Ra.

So the gods were happy that Melisa was safe, but agreed to keep a very close watch.

Atem walked tiredly back to his room. "I cannot keep working late like this." Melisa stirred and turned over. Atem smiled at her sleeping form. He went and changed into his pajamas and then sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled again, fully taking in Melisa's beauty as she breathed heavily, probably dreaming of the life she would have now. He carefully got into bed and took her free hand and held it.

"I promise you'll be happy and safe from now on. No will ever hurt you again." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Atem awoke to stern voices coming from his chamber door.

"Master…Master please get up," Mahaado pleaded knocking on the door.

"Master Atem please…I made a nice breakfast."

He moaned groggily and sat up in bed. "I'm coming," he called. Fading footsteps were heard as the two mages left.

Melisa's blue eyes blinked open. "What was all the noise about?"

"Morning," Atem said with a smile.

"M-morning. Wow! What a nice room. Are we in the Palace?"

Atem laughed a bit and nodded. "Today's an exciting day for you."

"Why Honorable Prince Atem?"

"Please, just call me by my name."

"Okay."

"Today, I'll present you to the kingdom as my Queen."

"Wh-what?"

"The Great Mother Goddess Isis told me that I was destined to find you. She said…that I was destined to marry you."

"That's why she sent you. **_My dream came true._**"

"Let's hurry and get ready. Mana will be very upset if we are late for breakfast."

"Alright," Melisa said with a smile.

At the breakfast table, Melisa was eating happily while Atem discussed the daily activities with Mana and Mahaado.

"That's great Master. I'm so happy for the both of you," Mana said excitedly.

"I'm sure the people with happily accept her but, do you think she'll be comfortable taking on such responsibility? She just got her last night and I'm not sure she's ready."

"She will be fine Mahaado. She knows she is very welcome here." He smiled at Melisa and she smiled back, having just swallowed a mouth full of food.

"My compliments to you Mana. This is really good. It's a lot better than the food I had." Mana only smiled.

After breakfast, Mana led Melisa back to the Chambers. She gently sat Melisa on the bed and went to grab some clothes from the wardrobe. Melisa looked at her surroundings. **_Nice place, I'm glad I can finally belong somewhere._** Mana came back and laid some outfits down on the bed.

"So, do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's much better than THAT place. It's so pretty and everything's big and soft and warm."

"I'm glad you like it. Master Atem is really nice. I know you'll grow to love it here." Melisa smiled.

"So, let's get you ready huh?"

"Mana…..?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you helping me get ready and why did you make breakfast?"

"It's my duties that I do around here. Master is busy getting things ready. He's got work to do. Besides, he put me in charge of you."

"You don't mind taking care of me and doing work?"

"No, it's my duty, my job. Besides, Master is really nice. I'm more than a servant to him, I'm a companion as well."

"Oh, okay. Does that mean I'm gonna be a servant too?"

"No, being Queen means you get to have the same power and authority Master has. Sometimes, you even get to boss Master around a bit. **_wink/smile_**" Mana said as she helped Melisa stand up.

"Now, what would you say to a nice, warm, bath?"

"Oooo, I've never had one of those. The best I had was a change of clothes."

"I see, well, decide what outfit you want and I'll go prepare a bath for you."

"Okay," Melisa replied as she looked over the clothes on the bed.

"Wow! These are all really pretty. I've never seen such nice clothes." She picked out a lacy linen gown with a turquoise collar. She began playing with the cloth and running her hands through it.

"Oooo, that's really pretty. Nice choice. You're bath is ready." Melisa smiled and let Mana lead her into the bathroom.

"Mmm, that's smells pretty."

"Yep **_genki smile_**. Go ahead, get undressed, and get in. I'll be right outside okay?" Melisa nodded and took her gown off. She gently sank into the water and took in all the spices.

"This has to be paradise. And to be able to do this every morning." She drifted into bliss for a moment before washing up. She went completely under to wash out any traces of soap and indulge a bit longer.

"Melisa? Are you almost done?" Mana asked.

"Yeah," she called back. Mana smiled and got some towels to dry off with. She heard splashing as Melisa got out. She carefully opened the door.

"That felt really good. I smell all pretty too."

"**_genki smile._** Let's get you dried off and dressed now," Mana said as she wrapped the warm, soft towel around her.

After she was dried off, she got into the linen gown. It felt soft and silky as it flowed from her body. "I feel all pretty, like a princess."

"Well you are, sort of," Mana said with a smile. She led Melisa to a chair in front of a mirror and started to comb out her hair.

"It's so long and pretty, like the hair from an elegant stallion."

"Thanks," Melisa said with a blush. Mana then put a gold bracer on Melisa's right forearm.

"What's that for?" she asked playing with it and moving her arm so it twinkled.

"It's for looks. It also marks you in a way."

"How?"

"Well, that band says that you belong to the Prince. It marks you as his and his alone. Anyone else is forbidden to touch you, with the exception of his trusted advisors."

"You mean you and Mahaado can't…"

"Silly, we ARE his trusted advisors. Remember, he put me in charge of you."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, you're ready now," Mana said she helped Melisa with the collar. Melisa took a good look at herself and was pleased. Mana led her out of the Chambers and into the main hall where they would meet up with Atem.

Atem got up from his throne to meet her. His eyes lit up. **_My Ra, she's beautiful._** Melisa smiled at him. He snapped out of his daze and smiled back. He reached out his hand and she happily took it. Mana and Mahaado shared an embrace and went ahead to the main entrance of the Palace to make preparations for the announcement.

As Melisa and Atem walked down the hall and towards the entrance, she started to shake a little. Worry was etched on her face. Atem noticed this and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess…I'm a little…nervous…I'm not sure if…they'll like me."

"Of course they will. I knew I liked you the moment I met you."

"But…"

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine."

"Alright," Melisa sighed. Atem smiled as the two of them reached the top of the Palace steps.

"Now presenting, his highness, Prince Atem!" The crowd bowed and cheered. Mahaado raised his hand for silence and the crowd quieted down.

"Our dear, esteemed Prince wishes to announce that he has taken a wife."

The crowd stood in awe and muttering could be heard among some of the female peasants. Mahaado raised his hand for silence again and continued.

"It is with great honor and respect, that I now present you with your Queen." Atem gently led Melisa forward to where everyone could see her. The crowd cheered again. Melisa smiled shyly. Mana clapped excitedly.

"Now, the Priest's Apprentice will present the royal crown." Mana took a winged crown, much like Prince Atem's, but made of glass with gold on the tips of the wings and the Horus Eye, and gently placed it on Melisa's head. Atem then led her back a bit and took her hand.

"Now, I present the Prince and his Queen. Your rulers of this kingdom." The crowd went into an uproar. Melisa smiled a teary smile. "Th-they like me."

"I knew they would."

"But…will they always like me?"

"My people will grow to love you as I love you." Melisa could only smile at his words. They walked off, led by Mahaado and Mana.

Later, the four of them went to Atem's Chambers.

"I'll go prepare dinner. Mahaado, can you come help?" He nodded and followed her down the hall.

"I'm glad I'm accepted here. I feel like I belong and I'm glad to finally be treated like a person."

"Yet you still are not happy."

"I wonder if this is too good to be true," Melisa said sadly hanging her head low.

"My people have willingly accepted you. There is no need to worry."

"But…what if this is all just a dream. What if…I want my dream to come true so badly, that I'm just making this all up…What if I'm still asleep in my cell, dreaming."

"My love for you is real. This is all real," Atem said lifting her head up with his hand.

"But…how can you truly love someone in one night?"

"Because the gods will it. I feel like I've known you my entire life. I've never seen such a beautiful ka (soul)."

Melisa blushed and flung herself upon him.

"I'm just…so happy. But I fear…that there's always a chance…that I will go back to that place…"

"You won't. I won't let anyone take you from me."

"Fear not my child," said a soft, female voice.

"I-Isis?" Melisa stammered as she noticed the Mother Goddess standing beside the bed.

"Yes, my child. Do not be afraid. We are watching and we assure you, that you are protected. You are safe with the Prince." Isis knelt down and wiped Melisa's tears off of her face. "Atem has done well in bringing you hear as we had wished. The gods thank you dear Prince," she said with a smile. Atem bowed his head respectfully. Isis smiled and turned a motherly smile towards Melisa.

"You do not need to fear. We are always watching," Isis said as she ran her hand over Melisa's hair. Isis smiled at both of them and left in a silvery glow.

"Atem?" He turned to Melisa. "Hold me…" He smiled and let Melisa fall into his arms, before wrapping them around her and just holding her there.

Author's Note: Okay, since I've sadly lost inspiration on this story and it wasn't too well liked anyway, I'll sum up the ending and that will be that. 

_**Okay so, the doctors come, try to get her, they get her for a little while. Just when they are about to do some horrible experiment, Atem busts in rescues her. He kills all the doctors with Shadow Magic and Atem and Melisa live happily ever after. The End.**_


End file.
